Park Myung Soo
Perfil thumb|250px|Park Myung Soo *'Nombre:' 박명수 / Park Myung Soo *'Apodos: '''Big Star (Guh-seong 거성/巨星), Chicken CEO *'Profesión: MC, comediante, cantante *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gunsan-si, Jeollabuk-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Peso: '''60 kg *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'Familia:' Esposa (Han Soo Min) e hija (Park Min Seo) Dramas *Tae Hee, Hye Kyo, Ji Hyun (MBC, 2009) *Queen of Housewives (MBC, 2009) *Soulmate (MBC, 2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) Programas de TV *Sharing House (MBC, 2019) *We Are The Ones (tvN, 2018) *Salty Tour (2017-presente) *Jobs (jtbc, 2017) *All the World's Broadcasts (MBC, 2017) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016-2017) *Brave Family (KBS2, 2015) *Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 2015) *Always Cantare (tvN, 2014) *Off To School (JTBC 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2013) *Oh! My School (KBS, 2010) *Bam Bam (SBS, 2010) *Undercover Boss (MBC, 2010-presente) *Hattangsa (MBC, 2009) *Now is the Pretty Boy Generation (MBC every1, 2009) *Happy Together 3 (KBS, 2008-presente) *Economy Vitamin (KBS, 2008) *Brain Battle (MBC, 2008) *Jipijigi (MBC, 2007-2008) *Sunday Sunday Night "We Got Married" (MBC, 2007) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2005-2018) *X-Man (SBS, 2005-2007) Programas de Radio *Cool FM Park Myeong-su's Radio Show (KBS, 2015-presente) *FM4U Radio's Park Myeong-soo's Date at 2 O'Clock (MBC, 2008-2010) Películas *Dad is Daughter (2017) Aparición Especial *Baby and me (2008) Voz del niño *Shark Bait (2006) Voz Discografía Single Anuncios *'2009: '''HSCS Vídeos Musicales *Park Ji Yoon - Beep (2014) Colaboraciones * DinDin - "Dokdori" (2016) feat. Mad Clown * IU - "Leon" (레옹) (2015) como EU God-G Isn't EU" (이유 갓지(GOD G) 않은 이유) * Lizzy - "Goodbye PMS" (2015) * DJ Charles - "Don't Go" (2014) feat. Kim Shin Young * Primary - "I got C" (2013) como Geumary feat. Gaeko * G-Dragon - "I Cheated" (2011) como Great Park * Nicole Jung - "Whale" (고래) (2010) * Gill - "Fyah!" (2010) * Olympic Duet Song Festival (Cool Noodles - MyeongKa Drive - Park Myung Soo and Jessica) (13-Julio-2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, escuchar música *'Especialidades: Pantomima *'''Debut: 1993 *En diciembre de 2009, con la cooperación conjunta de su empresa, él comenzó a servir como director ejecutivo de un negocio llamado "Mohoney" (모하니), que vende pelucas en los centros comerciales. *Él es famoso por su repertorio de "regaños" (호통개그), por gritar frases, y es conocido por discutir con su co-anfitrión Jung Joon Ha. Los argumentos entre Joon Ha y Myung Soo, se han convertido en un segmento llamado Ha & Su. *El recientemente es el centro de atención debido a sus generosas donaciones que hace cada mes a pacientes de Cancer, esto lo ha hecho al menos los últimos cinco años. *Dijo que es cercano a la cantante IU. *Recientemente dio a conocer los cantantes ídolos que más atesora, entre ellos eligió a Chan Yeol de EXO. El cantante admitió no saber la razón por la que el comediante es tan amable con él pero que se lo agradece. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés Galería Park_Myung_Soo.jpg Park Myung Soo2.jpg Park Myung Soo3.jpg Park Myung Soo4.jpg Park Myung Soo5.jpg Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KMC